


Feelings Untold

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [33]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Iris Amicitia had had her eyes on one person only since the day she snuck into the Citadel and lost her way. It was none other than Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Crown Prince of Lucis and the liege her brother had sworn to protect.
Relationships: Iris Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095999
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Feelings Untold

**Author's Note:**

> 92\. "I want you to be happy."

Iris Amicitia had had her eyes on one person only since the day she snuck into the Citadel and lost her way. It was none other than Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Crown Prince of Lucis and the liege her brother had sworn to protect. While the kingdom was full of girls who vied for the prince's attention, Iris was the luckiest of them all because Noctis knew her personally. Her life couldn't get much better, she had believed.

Then, she didn't get to see Noct for months, when Marilith attacked him and he underwent treatment in Tenebrae. She begged her father to let her visit him, but the Shield stood firm and shook his head every single time. All she could do was pray to the Six for the prince  
s recovery and safe return. Everything would be all right once Noctis got back -- or so she had thought, until she saw the strange notebook he brought. Iris locked herself in the bedroom and cried when she learned who the notebook belonged to: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. As proud as Iris was, she knew being the Shield's daughter was nothing compared to what the Oracle was capable of. She was, however, grateful that Noctis was back in Insomnia while Lady Lunafreya was somewhere far away.

Iris had come to put up with the correspondence between Noctis and the Oracle when she became aware of Prompto Argentum. At first, it seemed that Noctis had finally made a friend, like any other teenagers would. Prompto kept Noctis happy and relaxed, to the point that the prince stopped frowning and started laughing in his presence. Iris was delighted at the change, as Noctis had sported a grimace since around the time he moved out of the Citadel. Sometimes, she would take a walk near Noct's apartment and see the two of them together, chuckling while talking about whatever happened to interest them at the moment. After a while, though, Iris didn't feel so thankful for the prince's newly found joy anymore. 

It was one thing to have a crush on someone who would never reciprocate. It was another to see him gazing at his best friend, with eyes full of smiles he'd never show anybody else. Unrequited love was a lot harder when there was no chance against the rival. Iris learned her lessons, having watched the prince for years. Even so, she could tell no one of the experiences she had acquired. The young Amicitia forced a smile and said, "I want you to be happy," to the prince the day before he set out to Altissia with his retainers.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
